1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic games, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for generating interactive electronic games and prizes and presenting the interactive electronic games and prizes to users.
2. Description
Businesses often look for ways to retain customers and/or attract new customers. Particularly, in businesses that desire repeat customers, businesses have attempted various ways to obtain customer loyalty and repeat business. For example, some businesses, such as airlines, use loyalty programs that involve a user acquiring a certain number of miles for each trip they take. A user can later redeem these miles for rewards such as free or reduced price flights. In the restaurant business, businesses sometimes attempt to acquire new customers and/or retain existing customers by, for example, mailing them coupons for reduced price meals. In another example, credit card companies may attempt to retain customers and/or gain new customers by offering interest rate discounts, reward systems, and/or a percentage of purchases back as cash.
In the restaurant business, particularly, businesses may have a difficult time retaining customers and gaining repeat business. For example, a customer may find a restaurant the customer likes, and may frequent that restaurant two or three times a week for a certain period of time. However, in many cases, the customer will eventually tire of going to the restaurant so frequently and his or her number of visits to the restaurant will drop off and potentially eventually cease. In some cases, a customer may eventually come back to the restaurant. However, it is unlikely that a customer will return to the frequency of visits that took place when the customer first began going to the restaurant. Accordingly it can be advantageous to have systems, methods, and devices to help engage customers and keep them loyal to a business. Such a system could, for example, help a restaurant to gain the loyalty of its customers and to sustain repeat business.